Jul 04, 2013
Match 02 Big buzz before the series started was the season debut of Sandeep, After retiring from soccer last year, he finally decided to make a come back. No one really knows what made him change his mind, perhaps it was his competitive nature that couldn't keep him away from the sport for long. There were however whispers in the league that he might make a come back sooner or later due to the fact that he bought shin pads in Honolulu Hawaii during June 2012. Who buys shin pads after retiring? Another story prior to the game was miscommunication between Veer and Daisee and thus the 2 parties are not in talking terms at the moment. For Game 1 the Anger's went with Raj, Sandeep, and Geoff while the Rage went with Veer and Justin. Game one saw Rage getting off to a quick lead and eventually winning the game by score of 5 to 2. Veer dominated the scoring sheet scoring 4 out of 5 goals. Justin had some nice assists as well. Sandeep and Geoff scored one goal each for the Angers. In a rare occurrence Raj was held off the score sheet for this game. At the end of this game Geoff had to leave due to some other commitments and was replaced by Daisee for game 2. Game 2 was dominated by the Rage, as they went on to win by score of 5-1. Anger's had no answer for the duo of Veer and Justin. In this match Veer and Justin noticed that on the defensive end Sandeep had a tendency to prematurely commit his body to one side of the play and thus the duo exploited this weakness. Sandeep was observed to have been kicking the ball in his own net in frustration after goals were scored aganist him. Game 3 was emergence of Raj, as he took the game in his shoulders and went on to score 4 goals, propelling the Angers to a 5-3 win.In this game there was a collision between Justin and Raj but at the end the 2 parties walked away without any major injury. At the end of this game Daisee left due to prior commitments. Game 4 saw a 2 vs. 2 match Game 4, was an evenly contested match. Anger's jumped off to an early 2 goal lead but the Rage fought back and scored few late goals to take the match 5 to 3 and also the series win. The Rage now lead the season series 2-0 and are unbeaten in their last 9 series dating back to last year. Veer led all scorer's with 11 goals. Tonight he mostly relied on his shots and passing skills. He didn't use his sprinting skills as much. On the defensive side he didn't have a great game. He gave away a few easy balls to opponents. Justin had a good all around game and scored 7 goals. He felt his scissor move wasn't as effective today. A reason could be that opponents are actively looking for this move as they don't see him much of a threat as a shooter. Justin might want to add few new elements to his game as the season progresses. After the game Justin stated that his hips were paining. Raj scored 6 goals but had a substandard game to his standards. He played much off the game from his own end zone as he didn't have much offensive support tonight. He took a fall but walked away without any harm. Sandeep in his debut scored 4 goals but could have had more as some of his shots were near misses hitting the post. He started the game aggressively, attacking in the offensive end but as the game progressed he decided to be more defensive orientated. The opposition saw a tendency for him to have a mentality of passing first and then shooting and thus defended accordingly. Sandeep perhaps needs to be more aggressive with his shots if the Anger's are to have any chance winning the series. Geoff played just the first game and then left due to commitments. He scored one goal. He hopes to be back next week duplicating the success that he had during the first series of the season when he dominated the score sheets. Daisee played one game as well due to commitments. As one would have predicted he was held scoreless for the game. He played good defense but otherwise a non factor in the game. Scoresheet * If necessary ** Geoffrey left after Game 1, Daisee arrived in Game 2 and left after Game 3. *** Game 4 was 2v2. Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game